Lost footprints in the snow
by Juliane0404
Summary: "I will show you just what you need now Elsa," Derek whispered huskily into her ear. "No! Please no!" When Elsa's mom died Elsa was forced do live with her abusive stepfather who would beat her up daily. Who could possibly help her escape this hell of a life and make her feel whole again? ElsaXAriel, AnnaXKristoff, HansXMerida, RapunzelXEugene
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers out there :) I know I'm not finished with my "Don't let it show" but this new Idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Just to warn you, this will be a very dark fic. Don't underestimate the M rating, please. But I hope you'll find it exiting to read anyways.**

**Here comes chapter 1. Warning: Abuse, violence, torture, manipulation.**

* * *

><p>The belt made a smashing sound as it flew through the air and landed hard on Elsa's lower back leaving a dreadful crimson line. She screamed in pain but nonetheless her stepfather didn't stop his torture on the trembling girl underneath him. Again and again the object was whipped over her and for each strike the harder it got. Elsa would plead, scream, apologize and whimper loudly but none of it made the furious man stop. She was lying on her thin mattress in her room and her blue long-sleeved T-shirt was pulled up so he could hit her back directly on her soft skin. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she found it very hard to breathe which made her more and more dizzy. But not even that made him stop. "Please, stop, PLEASE!"she shrieked and cried.<p>

"You deserve it you bitch!" He shouted in rage. _Please make it stop, make it stop! _She prayed in her head. The punishment for accidentally breaking a coffee cup lasted for half an hour and during that time the man would shout, curse and laugh at her jumping figure each time the belt hit her. By then Elsa's sight was so blurry that she couldn't sense anything and her world was spinning around. She was about to faint. The only thing that reminded her of reality was her lower back, which hurt like hell. Tiny drops of blood floated from a nasty wound where the belt had struck the same place several times.

"See where it gets you when you destroy other people's belongings." The black haired man said. "I expect you to be up and making dinner in fifteen minutes, otherwise there _will_ be consequences!" He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Five seconds later she heard him open a bottle of beer and turn on the television. Taking her stepfathers words seriously she tried desperately to get up so she could start cooking. But each time she managed to get halfway up her sight would blacken and she would fall down on the dirty mattress again.

Ten minutes passed and she started panicking. She needed to get up now! _Come on, come on, you weak cow! Get up! Get up! _It wasn't until three more minutes passed that she was finally abled to stand up without blacking out. The last two she spend getting out into the kitchen. She saw her stepfather look at his watch and thereafter the kitchen where he found Elsa preparing dinner. Her platinum blonde hair was beginning to fall out of her braid and the back of her T-shirt was covered with blood. She looked like a wreck with black bags under her eyes and blue marks everywhere on her face. He smiled warmly but it didn't reach his eyes. It never did. "Now that's better, my girl," he said. "Come on now, give me a smile and show me the one thing that you actually have from your mother." Elsa obliged and sent him the best smile she could manage without fainting again and hoped it was enough. Luckily he was satisfied. "That's my _good_ girl, I love you Elsa," he lied still with a fake smile on his face. She knew what she was supposed to say now "I love you too, papa," she lied back._ I never have and i never will._ He gave her one last glance before turning his attention towards the baseball game in the TV.

Dinner went smoothly. She had made his favorite dinner roast beef with boiled potatoes and garlic bread. She didn't really like meat so she always just peeled some carrots for herself and didn't touch any of his food, which also made him pleased because then he could have all of it for himself. The baseball game had turned out that Derek's (Elsa's stepfather's) team had won so he was in too good of a mode to slap her for not sitting straight enough or for drinking or eating the wrong way. She had manage to answer him the right way, which usually didn't happen very often. But nevertheless she made it through dinner without getting hurt.

But just before she was going to bed he pulled her aside. _Oh no, what now, what now? Did I forget something? I washed up after dinner, checked the laundry, handed him an extra beer… What did I forget, what did I forget?! _Her mind was panicking and she was preparing for a punch in the face or a kick in the belly, anything just to get out of this situation. "Your school starts tomorrow," he stated. Elsa was confused but confirmed it with a little nod. "Better cover that"- he pointed at her bruises on her face-"up. I don't want to hear _any _rumors, do you understand?" He growled out the warning with a hoarse voice. Derek was the mayor of the town. He needed to stay clean from all sort of bad reputation, and those who dared talking bad about him always vanished mysteriously. Elsa only merely nodded with her trembling body. Then he let go of her and turned away to get back to the television. The blonde unleashed a breath she in fear didn't notice that she had held. Then she went inside her tiny room and laid down on the old worn mattress. She couldn't lay on her back because it hurt too much. Her room had no windows and the wallpaper was so rotten that huge spaces of it where missing. There was no light, except from the light bulb that were hanging dangerously low from the ceiling. _Tomorrow's your first day in college, maybe you can change your miserable life somehow… Who are you kidding, you'll never escape this. You're stuck with him the rest of his life! _The thoughts made her eyes wet with tears and she silently cried herself to sleep as she always did.

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at her new schedule wondering where she should go. She smiled when she saw that her first class was geometry. She studied architecture and had always been interested in the mathematics and the more creative part of it where she had to design a building. She loved all of it, the calculating the drawing and the design. The only thing she didn't like that much was the group work. She had never really had a real friend, was bullied a lot in High school because she was the one with a rich stepfather and she didn't even drive a car and she always wore cheap clothes. Elsa frowned at the memories of a certain group of girls that were the ones to treat her the baddest. Once they had stolen all her clothes in the girls locker room and she was forced to go to the staff room, which was in the other end of the school, only wearing a towel. Her stepfather had beaten her unconscious when he found out, blaming her for letting it happen. A tear left her eye as she remembered.<p>

She was the first to enter the classroom. This day she was wearing a pair of dark grey high waist boyfriend jeans a turquoise T-shirt and a grey hoodie over it. Her hair was in a braid that rested on her left shoulder and she had covered her bruises on her face with make up like Derek had told her to. She sighed and sat down waiting for the first class to start.

Five minutes passed before three persons walked into the room laughing. There was an auburn haired boy, a strawberry blonde, freckled girl and a golden blonde haired (very muscled) boy. The girl and the blond boy was holding hands, indicating that they were in a relationship. "Oh Kristoff, you're such a dork!" The auburn haired boy exclaimed through his laughter. The redhead tried to hold her laughter back but failed and exploded while moaning, "Oh my God, I can't breathe!" Kristoff himself failed in holding his pout and giggled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I guess that's funny…" The girl reached up and kissed him on the cheek. And send him an affectionate smile. "I love you, you know that?" Kristoff blushed but the other guy ruined the moment. "Okay you guys, can you at least wait for declaring your love till you actually are not in a public place?" Elsa couldn't help but giggle a bit at that comment. Bad idea, now all of them was turning their attention towards her.

She blushed, pulled her hood over her head, and looked down, desperately trying to conceal herself but to no avail. The redhead slowly walked towards her. "Hello?" Elsa looked up and saw her smiling encouraging at her. Elsa gulped and then cleared her throat. "H-hello," she managed to squeak. "What's your name dear?" Anna smiled. Elsa fiddled nervously with her sleeve when she answered, "I-I'm Elsa." _Come on that was so weak! Pull yourself together and try at least to act like you're normal!_ "Hi Elsa, I'm Anna and this is Hans"- she pointed towards the auburn haired guy who waved at the platinum blonde while smiling -"he is my cousin. And this is Kristoff"- she pointed towards the blonde guy, who also waved at Elsa with a smile-"he is my boyfriend." Elsa felt a bit vulnerable with two muscled guys in the room. Who knew what they might do to her? "N-nice to meet you," she managed to stutter. Anna was about to say something more but got interrupted by two brunettes - a guy and a girl. "Hi Punzie!" Anna exclaimed and embraced the short haired girl. "Anna! It's Rapunzel, and you know that!" Rapunzel groaned. The redhead only laughed. "You're Punzie to me and you know that!" The brunette guy said hi to the to others and they gave him a dude hug. "Hey Eugene, Whatsup?!" both of them greeted. _Why do I feel like everyone knows each other?_ Elsa thought frustrated as she felt more and more uncomfortable in the situation. When all of them had said hi to each other, Anna turned towards Elsa and said, "This is Elsa guys, she's a freshman just like us." The platinum blonde felt her cheeks get warm as everybody turned their attention towards her and greeted her smiling.

Elsa was saved by the other students who were entering the classroom and then later the… _teacher? _Elsa gulped when she saw the most beautiful woman walk into the room. She was tall, slender, had red hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress which hung loosely down her beautiful body and beige high heels on her feet. _Oh my God!_

"Hello everyone," she said, her voice just like a bell. "I'm Miss Shark, your new geometry teacher. But to you I'm just Ariel" Her smile were so bright that Elsa believed for a moment she looked at one of heaven's angels. _What is happening to me?_

It turned out that Ariel had a bit different method of teaching. She wanted everyone to be active in the class so she had brought a tennis ball, which she would throw to the students after asking a question about basic geometry and they would have to present themselves, reveal their age and tell where they lived, before answering the question. If Ariel didn't think the student gave her enough information about him- or herself, she would ask further about the persons private life. Elsa learned that Anna was Ariel's little sister and they both just moved to Arendelle when they found out that Ariel had gotten a job at the same college which Anna was accepted to. Anna was twenty years old and came from Oslo. Hans had apparently spend a couple of years in Denmark before he decided which college he wanted to go to. Kristoff had spend a year trekking in several mountains around the world- including Mount Blanc. Rapunzel and Eugene had found each other in Germany- a little village called Corona, where Eugene apparently had tried stealing Rapunzel's bag. Unfortunately for Eugene he had chosen the wrong girl at a bad place because Rapunzel was a feisty young woman which at the time was looking at some frying pans in a shop. Eugene literally saw stars the day he met her. But in a weird way, the two of them got to know each other and the girl had lightened a bit up for the poor guy and decided to bring him back home to Norway where they both had been accepted at Arendelle college.

The class was about to finish and Elsa realized in joy that there nearly wasn't time for her to get the ball. But five minutes later she suddenly saw the object flying towards her and landing in her palm. She gulped, looking down at the thing when Ariel encouraged, "It's okay dear, don't be shy. Just tell me your name."The platinum blond blushed and looked up again to find everyone starring at her. her hands began to tremble and got sweaty. Someone were smiling, others would peek up at the clock and moan impatiently. But Ariel kept smiling her beautiful smile and Elsa grew even more red. "I-I'm Elsa," she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Ariel said while moving closer. Elsa whimpered and some girls started giggling. She cleared her throat and tried again. "My name is Elsa. I'm twenty one years old and I'm from this town. You use sinus to calculate the opposite angle in a triangle-" She was interrupted by the bell and every student started to run out of the door. "Okay, I need you guys to read page 1 to 15 in your new geometry book," Ariel called. "It's not that much because the most of the space is filled with figures. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Elsa was packing her books back in her school bag when she heard a voice say, "Hey, are you okay dear?" The blonde turned around to see Ariel standing in front of her with a concerned look. She started to fiddle nervously with her braid. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, what do you mean?" The concern drifted away from the redhead's eyes and she gave the pale girl a bright smile again. "Oh thats good, I'm just checking. You just seemed a bit uncomfortable in the situation." _You are not _that _much older than me. We could- oh no Elsa, what are you thinking?! _"I'm fine, really," she lied while smiling back at her teacher.

* * *

><p>Derek was (thankfully) not home when Elsa got there. She started tidy up his mess and but a beer in the refrigerator. When she was finished she took a look at the clock. He was usually home at half past six and it was four PM now. <em>I'll go do my homework then.<em> Elsa pulled out her books and started to read. Feeling tired, she leaned back in the chair but just as her lower back touched the back of the wooden chair she shrieked in pain. She ran towards the bathroom and pulled off her T-shirt. She found the scars from yesterday slight open again and blood began dripping from it. It kept stinging and her eyes filled with water. _Need to get the pain away, need to get the pain away!_ She searched aggressively for some painkillers in the closets and found two pills which she immediately took. Then she found some bandages, which she wrapped her lower back in before pulling her T-shirt back on and heading towards the kitchen again.

Elsa had just finished making dinner when her stepfather got home. Hearing the door open and get slammed back closed made her shiver. _Here it goes, please be in a good mood, please be in a good mood! _Elsa's eyes flickered nervously back and forth trying to act calm. Her hands trembled and got sweaty. "Hello Elsa" He shouted. The blonde gulped her heart started to beat fast. "Hello p-papa…" He went directly to the table where Elsa came with the food. "I-I made spaghetti" she stated with a trembling voice. "I can smell that," he commented. _Oh, no he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it!_ She started to panic and accidentally spilled some hot meat sauce over him, which made him jump up.

Elsa froze, paralyzed in fear as Derek cursed and shouted at her. "You bitch! You can't do anything right! Look at what you've done! That was my best white shirt and now it's ruined! You can't do anything but ruin things, can you?!" "N-no, p-papa, p-please!" The blonde begged her eyes wet with tears. "I-I can get the spot cleaned, it will be as good as new! P-please!" She broke down in tears. Derek was heading towards her, clenching his fists. "I think I'll have to learn you the hard way to never ruin _any _of my belongings again!" He grabbed Elsa's fist and dragged her violently into her room where he threw her into the wall. She hit it hard and fell down to her knees. He jumped upon her and tore off all of her clothes, breaking something in his rage. She whimpered helplessly and tried to hide her body from the man's eyes. But then he started kicking her everywhere and she slowly felt her grip vanishing until she lay flat on her back on the floor. She fought her best to stay conscious but nevertheless she felt her world slowly fade away. "Don't fucking faint already! You are such a weak whore, who is not capable of anything but to destroy," he screamed at her. "Look at that ugly body of yours! I'm disgusted!" Then he grabbed her hair and dragged her towards the mattress. She screamed when she felt all of her old scars on her lower back slowly opening up again. He threw her on her "bed" and kicked her fully out of consciousness before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I think we got a bit of a rough start so this chapter will be a bit more gentle. To be honestly I felt so bad for Elsa that I was tempted to give her super strength so she could beat her monster of a stepfather up :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up around three AM to the worst agony she had ever felt. She whimpered when she tried to move and tears started to form in her eyes. Her back was burning, her arms and legs were numb and her face stung like a hundred bees had just attacked her. She looked down at herself and found her naked body covered in blood and purple bruises with sizes like grape fruits. She cried in what seemed like forever before she finally got on her feet (with slight difficulty) and hobbled out to the bathroom. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she froze into a new state of shock and after that she had a panic attack. The right side of her upper lip, her left cheek, and her left eye were swollen and there were nasty blue and purple color printed almost everywhere on her face. <em>How am I to cover <em>this?!_ Every one will know tomorrow! He'll kill me! I better stay home… But I can't, it's only my second day in school, people will wonder where that weird girl is… _Another tear fell from her eye and her cheek was damp.

She stepped sobbing into the shower where she washed off the dried blood. She merely couldn't touch herself without feeling an intense pain. It was easier to cry in the hot water and Elsa let all her tears out. When she was finished, she dried her body slowly because the pain didn't allow her to be fast. She dried her hair with another towel, brushed it, and braided it into a side braid. The blonde found some stronger painkillers which she took. She smeared her entire body in some aloe vera ointment and wrapped bandages around the worst wounds. Then she wrapped a towel around her body and hobbled out to the fridge where she found a bag of frozen peas. She brought the back into the the kitchen where she found a tea towel that she wrapped around the bag of frozen peas. Then she hobbled back to her bed and laid on her back, groaning in agony. She relaxed a bit when she let the bag of peas, wrapped in the tea towel, cover her whole face and soon everything went black.

The alarm clock rang loudly and Elsa moaned exhausted as she turned back to the cruel reality. She took away the now lukewarm and soaked bag of peas from her face. _I can't do it today, I can't do it today! I can't go to school! But then I'm forced to stay here the rest of the day with_ Derek… The last thought made her get up and limp to the bathroom. Her face was less swollen now but the bruises still looked horrible. She tried to cover them gently with her make up to avoid too much pain. She had to use a lot of powder to hide her black eye and just to be safe she covered the other eye in black eye shadow. Once she was satisfied with the result she went back to her room (still hobbling) and found a light blue long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of high waist boyfriend jeans, which she had inherited from her mother. She had used them in the eighties when she was about Elsa's age, and Elsa loved them. They were her favorite pair of jeans.

After her mother died in a tragic car crash when Elsa was about sixteen years old, the blonde would (when her stepfather wasn't home) find comfort in pulling out all of her mother's clothes and cover up in them. The smell was still there and she'd imagine her mother lying beside her and console her. But her mother wouldn't be there, whenever Derek got mad at her and convince him to stay away from her daughter, anymore. He was so in love with her mother that she only had to threat him that she would leave him if he hurt her daughter and then he would calm down and apologize. But he had never had sympathy with Elsa. He had told her just after her mother's funeral that she reminded him all the time that her mother had someone else in her life once and he couldn't stand that. But her real father had left her mother without knowing she was pregnant. And since no one knew where he was and she hadn't any family left he had to let her stay with him. So he soothed himself by making her his new housemaid and punchbag.

* * *

><p>"Elsa? Are you awake?" Elsa opened her eyes up half and her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times and found herself in her class room with everyone's eyes on her. She sat up straight and cleared her throat while blushing furiously. "S-sorry, can you repeat the question p-please?" Ariel looked concerned when she said, "Can we talk? Outside?" The blonde felt her heart beat as fast as a rapid's. "O-of course." She got up and hobbled outside the classroom with her classmates' eyes on her. Ariel noticed the limping and exclaimed concerned, "Oh dear, what happened to you?"Elsa's eyes shot up in fear as she replied stuttering, "N-nothing! I-I-I just… I just fell down the stairs when I got home yesterday, it's nothing really!" Ariel narrowed her eyes slightly. It was obvious she didn't believe a single word the blonde had spoken. But she shrugged it of to Elsa's relief. "Okay," the redhead said. "But I trust you to tell me if I'm doing something wrong in my methods of teaching." Elsa blinked twice in confusion. "W-what?" "Oh I just supposed since you told me that nothing was wrong with you, then it's my fault that you are not paying attention and doze off to sleep in my classes." Ariel spoke and for the first time Elsa saw her strict expression. "N-no! Please it's not you, it <em>was<em> me! I guess I just didn't sleep very well tonight…" _Well that's true for sure. You slept like hell last night. _"I really love your classes, Miss. They are my favorite!"She couldn't help but grin and blush like a maniac when she said it. A smile spread on the teacher's face and her eyes softened. "Please Elsa, just call me Ariel. And I'm glad you like my classes. Let's go inside again, let me help you." Ariel supported Elsa when going back into the room and everyone's attention turned towards the two women once more.

Ariel stopped her baby sister after class. "Can I talk to you? It won't be more than a minute." Anna shrugged confused, "Well okay, what's going on?" Ariel waited for the last student to leave the room before she locked the door and spoke, "Can you do me a favor?" Anna nodded still wondering what was bugging her sister. "Can you please go and talk to Elsa? I'm a bit afraid that she hasn't got any friends." Anna shrugged, "Of course I can do that, sis. But last time I tried to be friendly and start a conversation, she closed off just like a shell. It was like she didn't want to talk to anyone. But I can try again if you really want me to." Ariel nodded, "It would be nice if you would, there's just something about her…" Anna eyebrows furrowed at the realization she just got. "Oh yeah, she is _very _beautiful and clever and _mysterious__…_" She blinked playfully at her sister. Ariel blushed furiously, "_Anna! _That was _not _what I meant!"Anna only merely held back a laughter when she saw her sister's embarrassment. "Oh, it's okay. I understand. The teacher student relationship is a classic and I must admit if I were gay the two of us would be fighting to win this girl's heart." Ariel rolled her eyes. "Anna, just because I actually care for my student's wellbeing, doesn't mean that I'm in love with them! I… I just have an uneasy feeling about this girl." Anna's smile grew bigger as she held her playful expression. "Yeah, I bet this _uneasy _feeling won't go away until I invite her for a slumber party in our apartment and force her to wear the most exposing tiny dress you could dream of!" If possible Ariels face grew even redder and almost matched the color of her hair. Anna couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and since it was her own snorting exploding laugh, Ariel couldn't help but laugh either. Once both of them finally calmed down Anna said while gasping for air, "I…"gasp"shall do my…"gasp"best to…"gasp"win her over." Ariel smiled gratefully, "Thank you, no one has ever resisted your charm, Anna. You could make the most impossible person in the world smile." _  
><em>

Elsa sat in the corner of the cafeteria and ate her lunch in peace. She had bought a salad because everything else wasn't vegetarian friendly. But the peace didn't last forever and suddenly she saw the strawberry blonde girl from yesterday sitting opposite her. _It's Ariel's baby sister! But what does she want with me? She must think I'm biggest loser on the planet, the way I acted yesterday. _But Elsa was wrong. "Hi, Elsa!" The freckled girl said smiling widely and startled the blonde. She choked on her salad and the redhead jumped up and tried to help the poor girl by knocking on her back. This caused the blonde to scream in pain and fall to the floor. "Oh my God!" Anna exclaimed in utter concern. "Elsa are you all right?!" Elsa sniffled and tried her best not to cry, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine! Excuse me!" She got up and started to hobble away from the redhead. But Anna ran towards her and grabbed her side to support her. "Elsa you need to get crutches if you have gotten a sprain." Elsa bit her lip and nodded. "So," Anna said smiling once more. "Where would you like to go?" _To a faraway land where no one will ever find or hurt me again. _"I was just on my way to the ladies room…" Elsa mumbled. "Okay," Anna exclaimed happily. "Let me help you get there, it's the least I can do since I caused you this pain." Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No, no, no, no, no, no! It wasn't your fault, it was… it was my own fault, you really don't have to follow me…" The redhead gave her a warm smile, "I insist," she said with her puppy eyes and Elsa sighed defeated.

Because she knew Anna was standing just outside the toilet, Elsa cried in silence. She took off her T-shirt and watched her back from the mirror. The old scars were deep and some places were beginning to open up to a new wound. Crimson red liquid dripped from them and made a stain on the floor which Elsa immediately cleaned up after wrapping toilet paper around the wound. She made sure that no one would notice that she had cried and then she went out to the freckled girl on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again you wonderful creatures :D Since you had a little break from the violence in the last chapter, I can't promise you that I will leave out the dark scenes in this one so now you are warned. **

**Here is chapter 3 :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa was surprised that each day Anna would talk to her and try to let her in. And by the end of the month they had become great friends. Anna seemed to accept the fact that Elsa didn't want to talk about herself at all but would just listen carefully when Anna shared her life with her. She learned that her family was rather wealthy and owned a cottage in Trysil where they would go for skiing holiday every christmas."Oh you could never imagine how amazing and magical it is spending christmas eve up there," Anna had sighed happily. "Try to imagine how everything outside being just pitch black, because of the forrest, and so cold that the snow outside is shimmering like crystals, because of the frost. But you are inside the wooden cottage where you feel the heat from the fireplace and hear how the flames sparkles once in a while. There is no other light than from the candles all around you where the tiny flames dances anxiously around and lights up all of the pixies and other christmas decorations in the room. And the whole christmas atmosphere! The smell of the food, the christmas music, the presents, the family you love so much and the grand tree, which is always standing aristocratically ten foot high in the middle of the living room with the star on top and all the beautiful colors on each twig."Anna had told her with such an enthusiasm that Elsa couldn't help but laugh at. She would reply smiling, "That sounds really magical," and try not to think of her own christmases the past five years where Derek would have fun using Elsa as a butt where he threw his empty beer bottles right before he would beat her up because he was drunk. That would just make her cry and she did not want Anna to suspect anything both for her own as well as for the redhead's wellbeing. Then Anna had told her that she hoped her parents would allow Kristoff to spend the holidays with them in the cottage this year because they had been together for four years and her parents really liked him. Rapunzel was allowed to bring Eugene this christmas and they had only been dating each other for a year and a half. <em>I wonder who your sister would bring<em>_…_ The blonde felt her heart beat a bit faster and her cheeks grow warm at the mere thought.

* * *

><p>It was in the beginning of october. Elsa had returned home from school very exited that day. She had just gotten an A+ for her last geometry test and she was sure that Ariel had blinked at her while handing the paper to her. She made Derek's favorite meal for dinner and hoped that it would keep him from laying any hands on her that night. But when she heard him coming in to the house she knew that she wouldn't be that lucky.<p>

The door was slammed shut as her stepfather stepped into the room. Once she saw him she gasped in horror. He looked like a crazy person with the look in his eyes and the twisted smile on his lips. Elsa felt her whole body starting to tremble uncontrollably. "Hi Elsa," he said in a terrifying calm voice. She felt her breath hitch as he stepped closer. When she saw him clench his fists it snapped for her and she ran away from the man as fast as she could. But because of her earlier injuries she wasn't fast enough and he threw himself at her and made her fall hard to the ground with him. She whimpered in pain and held her arms over her head protectively. Then she heard him stand up on his feet above her before an intense pain was sent to her scalp as he started dragging her by her braided hair. She wept and screamed and begged him to stop but he didn't stop.

She was dragged into her room where he threw her on the floor and made her front hit the ground. Then he took something from his pocket. It rattled in the air and she discovered that it was handcuffs when he used it to force her hands together behind her back. She cried out in pain and received a punch in the back of her head because of it. Her nose made a dreadful cracking sound as it made contact with the floor in the punch. She let out a loud terrifying shriek. "YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed in her ear and she started to weep helplessly. Then all of a sudden she heard him leave the room. Blood started to stream out from her nose and her world was getting blurry. Two horrible minutes later she heard him get back into the room. He turned her front against him and she saw him with a tea towel and a large bucket of water in his hands. He threw the towel over her face and sat down to use his knees to keep her head steady as he started to pour the ice cold water slowly on the fabric making it as long a process as possible. He smiled happily when he heard the choking sounds from underneath the fabric, saw how her legs started kicking wildly into the air, and sensed her panic. Once all the water was spend Elsa choked and coughed violently and she gasped desperately for air. He refilled the bucket three times and repeated the torture before he finally had enough. Then he released her wrists and threw her on the mattress where she was still trying to recover from her shock.

* * *

><p>Anna was talking to Kristoff when she saw her new friend pass her without saying as much as a word. She looked after her concerned. "Sweety I've got to go, can we meet in the classroom?" she asked her boyfriend. "Okay," he replied. "But we still had that thing, you know, right after school?" Anna smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Of course honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled and his cheeks turned bright red as he kissed her gently on her mouth.<p>

Five minutes later she found the platinum blonde in the classroom and got even more worried. She just sat on her chair with the most dead expression on her face the redhead had ever seen. Her eyes was staring into nothingness and were empty for all sort of feeling. "Elsa?" Anna tried. But she did not get any reply so she tried something else, "please Elsa, just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help?" Finally she got a reaction from the pale girl. She started laughing bitterly and looked upon the redhead with the coldest look Anna had ever seen and she felt a little scared. "You, help me?" she snorted. "Stop making a fool out of yourself, I'm a lost case and if you keep contacting me you will fall in the exact same black hole as I have and trust me, you will _never _be able to get up again! So just stay away from me and you'll be safe! I'm not your friend! I can't ever be! So STOP BEING NICE TO ME!" Anna backed away a bit before she turned around with tears in her eyes and fled out of the room. Elsa regretted her outburst right after the slam of the door awoke her from her trance. _Oh my god! What have I done?! _

Anna ran right into her sister who was on her way to the classroom. "Oh my god, Anna what's wrong?" Ariel asked in pure concern as she pulled her sister in for a hug. She had never seen the freckled girl so upset. Anna had always been a very cheerful and cocky girl. Anna looked up in Ariel's ocean blue eyes. "I-I c-can't do this anymore…" she sniffled. "I'm sorry…" Ariel pulled her in closer and let her baby sister cry into her shoulder. "Shh… It's going to be okay, just tell me what made you so upset." She heard her sister sob twice before she replied, "I think I spooked Elsa away and now I've ruined your chances with her." Ariel sighed. "Anna, it's okay, you really don't have to do this. And the reason why I asked you to was only in the act from a concerned teacher, nothing more." The younger redhead looked once more up into the older redhead's eyes as she asked, "Are you sure?" The older sister nodded, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>From that day on everything went back to Elsa's miserable life again. The classmates ignored her, Ariel wouldn't send her the sweet smiles she once did and Derek would beat her up each day with no reason why. Most of the evenings she couldn't even make it for dinner before he would beat her into unconsciousness and the rest of the time she would feel so sick that she had to vomit everything else up. Her lack of nourishment caused her energy level to decrease extremely and she looked deathly skinny. She started to skip school a lot because she couldn't get up in the mornings. It was like all the hopes for the future she once had was gone and everything seemed pointless.<p>

They were in the middle of october. Ariel and Anna had their parents over for the weekend and they were eating Smalahove due to the season. "I must say," their father said after they finished the meal. "It's one of the best Smalahoves I have ever tasted!" Ariel smiled happily, "thank you papa." Anna then cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention towards her. "So," she started a bit nervously. "I was just wondering, you know, now where I've dated Kristoff for four years maybe it could be a possibility to… to let him spend the holiday in Trysil with us?" Her eyes flickered nervously between their mom and dad but eventually the both agreed happily. She let out a deep breath she didn't now she was holding. Then the father turned towards his oldest daughter and asked, "When will _you _be bringing someone up there with us, Ariel?" The redhead looked up confused. "Come on, aren't there a girl out there, whom we haven't heard of?" Ariel blushed. When she had told her parents five years earlier that she wasn't straight she had never imagined their reaction to be so accepting. It even seemed like her father was always more interested in knowing about her love life than Anna's. "Uhm, there is no one right now, but I'm not busy," she mumbled and felt her cheeks grow even further red.

The two sisters washed the dishes together and Anna couldn't help but ask, "so you are not seeing anyone at the moment?" Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated, "Why is everyone so obsessed about my love life? What if I don't need anyone? Is that so bad?" But Anna saw straight through her. "Elsa hasn't been in school for a while now… Is that what makes you so upset?" Ariel looked stunned at her baby sister for a while before moaning with widened eyes as she continued drying a frying pan. "Why would that make me upset? She's not interested in having a social life, why should I care? I have already tried to make her feel more comfortable in the class but she doesn't want any help… And besides since you all are so obsessed with me finding love I can say that I'm going out on a date with someone next friday." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed surprised. "Who is she?" Ariel pulled up her iPhone from her bag and showed her sister a picture of a black haired woman with a darker skin type. "Her name is Esmeralda and she is originally from spain but works up here as a dance instructor." Anna didn't know what to say really. "Wow, she sounds active and she looks beautiful for sure, good luck with that." The words came out halfhearted and made Ariel even more frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for updating such long while after the last time but my school occupies all my time so it's a bit difficult to find time to write. But here it is and I hope you'll like it :) **

* * *

><p>"So, are you and Kristoff going to the party next friday night?" Hans asked Anna on their way to the college. Hans was a very handsome and popular (especially with the ladies) guy and he always dressed with style. This day he was wearing a pair of black jeans - not too tight, dark brown boots, a white shirt from Ralf Lauren, a black leatherjacket, which he had left open, black leather gloves and a dark grey scarf around his neck. Every single clothe complimented his beautiful auburn hair. Anna smiled cheerfully at her cousin when she replied, "Sure we do! Punzie and Eugene are also going… What about you?" The auburn haired man shrugged nonchalantly as they walked into the school, "I might stop by for a little while…" he suddenly turned his head when a girl with fiery, curly, wild and fire red hair passed them. He gave her his most attractive smile, which girls normally immediately fell for. But she didn't give him one single glance and just kept her stride past him. It was clear to see that Hans did not expect that. His expression on his face turned flabbergasted and his normally straight and regal posture sunk. Anna smirked and raised her eyebrows playfully. "So… are you planning on bringing somebody?" she asked coyly. The guy cleared his throat and straightened his back once more. "I might… Maybe I can find someone a bit less boring than most of the girls here." Anna didn't take offense. She knew her cousin too well and these rude comments were just a part of his personality. "Someone like Merida?" Anna teased. Her smile only grew wider when she, for the first time in forever, saw him blush and fiddle nervously with his leather gloves. "Maybe…" When Anna broke into laughter Hans just rolled his eyes, irritated to be in this unfamiliar situation. But something stopped Anna's laughter instantly.<p>

Hans looked up to see this platinum blonde girl, whom they had met on their first day in school, hobbling her way to class. She looked painfully wrecked with her back slacked forward, her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively with her schoolbag in the embrace. Her normally beautiful hair was now very oily and looked very unhealthy in the edges of it falling out of her side braid. But the most horrifying about her was the look in her eyes. She looked like a zombie, already dead to the world around her and she had large black bags under her eyes, which the make up couldn't cover completely. Hans looked back at Anna, who now had tears in her eyes. He couldn't blame her really. It was a very painful sight but Anna had told her that the girl wasn't interested in their help or friendship. The auburn haired man embraced his cousin in a warm hug. "It's not your fault, Anna. It's not your fault." he kept repeating again and again in the strawberry blonde's ear. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, why was she always so sensitive? "I just keep thinking that we're doing something wrong," she cried. "I need to tell Ariel this…"

* * *

><p>Ariel fiddled with her napkin nervously on the local French restaurant "Louis'", where she was waiting for her date to show up. It was a bit of a fine place to have their first date, especially when they were supposed to meet before noon but the redhead just shrugged it off and agreed on the place. <em>Okay, calm down, Ariel! <em>She tried to convince herself. _This is good, it's healthy that you are starting to date again… This _will _be good… Oh my God! Is that a- a bug in my HAIR!? Okay… Calm down, she hasn't shown up yet- even though she was supposed to be here like five minutes ago… But that's fine! You just have to discretely remove it from your hair and no one will notice it! I'm so not going to touch it with my fingers, ugh! Okay… what can I do, what can I do… a fork! Brilliant! _She took her fork and tried to remove the little animal from her locks. "AHA!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I got you!" "You know, most people prefer comes and brushes," a voice from behind her made her jump off her chair startled. A tall, olive skinned, black haired woman was standing in front of her with an amused look in her eyes. She was wearing a very seductive red dress that complimented her exotic features perfectly. She was very beautiful. "Esmeralda!" Ariel groaned on the floor causing the exotic girl to lift an eyebrow and smile flirtatiously. "Don't worry dear, I seem to have the affect of sweeping people of their feet around here a lot, actually." Ariel laughed nervously as she stood up. "Well it's very nice to finally meet you in person." Esmeralda responded smiling, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too… Shall we?" Ariel nodded and both of them sat down in front of each other. Since it was a little before noon, both of them ordered a coffee. Esmeralda ordered a cappuccino and Ariel had a latte with a shot of vanilla syrup in it.

"So…" Esmeralda said when they got their drinks. "How do you like it in Arendelle?" Ariel thought about it for a little while. "Well, it's certainly a clean town and it's a nice place for families, I think I like it here. But I could ask you the same thing. How long have you been here exactly?" The black haired woman smiled in her reply, "I have lived here for five years but it feels like I just moved here. I have actually never been in Oslo before… How is it?" Ariel smiled warmly, "Well, it's a lot bigger and more stressful than Arendelle, but I have never really lived anywhere else so I like it but it's also good to get away a bit." The exotic woman's smile grew wider when she heard Ariel talk. "You have a beautiful voice," she couldn't help but blurt out. Ariel laughed lightly at the compliment. Esmeralda sent the redhead a playful blink that made her cheeks grow red. Then she leaned forward and whispered in Ariel's ear, "You know, I'm hoping to get a kiss from those delicious looking lips of yours before the date is over." This caused the redhead to blush darker red but she still thought it was a bit exiting. "Well, I have always been a bit impatient myself," She said before she locked her lips with the hazel eyed woman in front of her.

Ariel found herself a bit rusty and was surprised when Esmeralda deepened the kiss and started to lick her lower lip in the request to let her enter the redhead's mouth. When Ariel was about to let her, she heard the annoying sound of her phone buzzing from her pocket. She broke the kiss with an apology and saw on the display that it was Anna who was calling her. _Thanks, sis! You just had to interrupt me on my date! _She sighed irritated and rejected the call. "I'm sorry," she said looking in Esmeralda's beautiful and lustful hazel eyes. "Where did we come from, oh yeah, I remember." Once more she pressed her lips against the olive skinned woman's this time with slightly parted lips to allow the woman's entrance. Esmeralda took advantage of the opportunity and shoved her tongue inside Ariels mouth. She tasted like coffee and peppermint and Ariel didn't mind. It felt good to do these things again. However, when she started to get really into the kiss her phone buzzed again and she let out an irritated groan. This time Esmeralda was the one to break the kiss. "Maybe you should answer," she suggested while smiling understandingly. Ariel sent her an apologetic look when she pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked away from their table to answer.

"Anna, whats up?" Her heart sunk and her eyes widened in concern when she heart her baby sister sob. "I-I'm sorry I interrupted your date but… but I can't stand to see that misery and do nothing about it anymore…" Ariel narrowed her eyes. "Anna, what happened, are you okay?" She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's Elsa I'm talking about." The older sister felt her heart ache. She too had noticed how skinny the poor blonde had become and how dead her eyes looked. And though she knew that it wasn't in her responsibility to help the girl she couldn't fight the feeling that she had to. "Is she in school today?" When Anna hummed a "yes" Ariel told her that she would be there in ten minutes and she should keep looking out for the blonde before hanging up and go back to her date.

"I'm so sorry for that," she told her. Esmeralda only shook her head. "Don't be. And if you have to go, I completely understand." Ariel sighed apologetically. "We'll find another day?" The black haired girl nodded smiling. "I'll look forward." Before the redhead walked away she pulled her in for another kiss. "Goodbye, Ariel." She whispered and received a shy smile from the redhead before she left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Anna! Why aren't you in class?!" Ariel asked when she saw her sister the moment she entered the school. The strawberry blonde was walking towards her sister, her eyes filled with worry. "I have a free study class. I figured that I should wait for you… She's in media class right now," Anna said. Ariel nodded and walked towards the classroom. She took in a deep breath before she knocked and heard a little "Come in" from the teacher inside. The redhead opened the door and saw Rapunzel and Kristoff who both winked at her when they saw her. Ariel winked back before she saw the mess of the platinum blonde who hung over her computer. She turned towards the teacher who smiled confused at her. "Well, hello miss Shark, I didn't expect to see you today." Ariel smiled back at the older teacher when replying. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your class, Gerda, but can I just talk with miss Elsa for a minute?" Elsa couldn't believe her own ears. Was that Ariel? Wanting to talk to <em>her? <em>And the moment she saw the beautiful redhead she realized it was true. Gerda's eyes turned suddenly a bit fearful but nonetheless she responded, "Well of course, but Elsa has to learn this so don't be too long." Ariel smiled at the older woman. "It'l just be a minute."

* * *

><p>When Ariel noticed Elsa's limping stride, she found the nearest table where they could sit at. Once they sat down Elsa put her hands on the edge of the table and Ariel noticed that she was wearing gloves.<p>

"So," Ariel started while smiling at the confused girl opposite her. "Anna, Kristoff and I are going on a excursion the next weekend where we are going to look at the architecture in Oslo. So I was just wondering if you would care to join us?" The platinum blonde looked dazzled by her invitation and that made the redhead continue, "I just thought, since you are one of the best students in my class that it might be interesting for you, and we'll stay at my parents' house so you don't have to worry about the costs, I'll pay for you." Ariel's eyes were shining in excitement and so was Elsa's. _"She's actually saying that I'm one of the best students in her class! And she wants me to go with her! _The blonde's smile couldn't get any wider.

"That would be _so _nice!" she blurted out in a weak moment before reality washed over her again and made her regret her outburst. The teacher watched how her student's smile faded and she started worrying again. "But I can't…" Elsa muttered bitterly. Ariel sensed the tension of the girl but instead of accepting her lack of explanation like she had done all the other times she tried something different,

"Elsa, don't you think that it's about time to get out a little?" She asked carefully. "I can see and hear that you want to… what is holding you back?" She almost regretted her words when she saw how Elsa's eyes got filled with tears. She looked away while she replied muttering, "It's nothing… My stepfather just needs me…" Ariel narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in disbelieve. "I'm sure he'll understand?" _And I'm sure he'll not_, Elsa thought bitterly and shook her head. When Ariel realised that she wouldn't get an answer to why Elsa's stepfather needed her so much she just sighed and stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry for keeping you so long… Let me help you back to your class." She helped up the blonde and supported her by pulling her arm around her own shoulder and placing the other hand supportively on Elsa's waist. The blondes shivered at the touch. As they walked back to the class, Elsa leaning against Ariel, their hips touching and the blonde couldn't control her mind. _God, her hand and shoulder are _so_ soft! She's so beautiful… Oh I'd wish I could go, I'd wish I could go! Her eyes are so dreamy and her hips are so… so breath taking… _

"I hope you'll have a nice day," the redhead interrupted her thoughts and Elsa realised that they were standing outside the classroom and she was still holding onto Ariel. The blonde gasped and flinched away while her cheeks grew hot. Ariel couldn't help but giggle at the reaction from the pale girl. "Lost in thoughts, are we?" She asked teasingly and got what she wanted. Elsa's cheeks grew deep scarlet red. She looked down and tried to clear her throat. "Uhm… I'll see you on Monday?" Ariel smiled warmly when she replied; "Yes I'll see you in class, bye…" Then she turned around and walked out of the school with only one thing on her mind. She needed to know more about Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have drawn a possible idea for a future chapter… But this is only fluff so it doesn't spoil anything… But if you want to see it I've posted it here:<strong> art/Ariel-teaches-Elsa-to-swim-485117995


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ariel sneaked out of the apartment carefully to try not to wake up Anna at 2 AM that night. She took her bike from the shed and drove all the way to the school. She made a great effort to avoid the security cameras as she entered the backdoor of the university. In case she would trigger an alarm she typed in the password in the entrance. Then she headed for the office in where the different files of each of the school's students were safely locked away.

While locking up the door with a hairpin (something she randomly always had known how to do) a security camera was turning in her direction. She noticed it in the very last minute and threw herself away from it's reach. _Oh god!_ She thought with and excited grin while she felt the adrenaline rush through her blood. _I should do __this more often, it really makes life a bit more colorful._ Once the camera turned away again she preceded to unlock the door and open it carefully. She stepped inside and was nearly caught by another camera but ducked at the last minute. _Oh, that was close! Okay now, where are the files for the new students? _It was a large room filled with nests of pigeonholes but the redhead soon discovered the system and found the documents on the freshmen. These were sorted alphabetically but then something occurred to her. She didn't know Elsa's last name. _Darn!_

She was about to give up the search when she heard a sound from the hallway. Quickly she rushed under the desk to hide and saw someone enter the room. Her heart beat fast and she started to regret her decision to break in to the school. But then she heard a familiar whisper, "Ariel? Ariel, are you in here?" It was Anna. The older sister crawled out from her hiding spot and saw the freckled girl standing in the doorway. "Get away from there, Anna!" She hissed. "The cameras will catch a glimpse of you!"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed and ran towards Ariel. "What are you doing here?!" Ariel asked frustrated that she hadn't been able to leave without her sister's notice. Anna smiled teasingly upon the other redhead. "Well, I could ask _you _the same question but I think both of us know the answer." Ariel lifted her eyebrows and let her baby sister continue, "_You_ are searching for information about Elsa and _I'm _going to help you find it!" The older sister sighed defeatedly. She knew better than anyone that if Anna had something on her mind, she wouldn't let go before she got her way. "Okay," Ariel said. "I'm looking for Elsa's file but I don't remember her last name and it's kind of sorted by last names…" She watched in curiosity how Anna's smile grew wider. "It's a good thing that _I _know it then!" She blinked knowingly at her older sister before she dug into the huge bundle of papers. "Well thats strange," she suddenly said and Ariel grew curious.

"What is it?" She asked. Anna looked up with a confused expression. "I'm sure her last name is Frost, I've heard her say it but I can't find the file with her name on it." Ariel furrowed her eyebrows and started looking herself. "Are you sure?" But neither her effort gave any result. "That is strange indeed," Ariel wondered. It seemed like every time she tried to learn more about this girl everything got even more confusing. "I'm absolutely certain that every student has got a file…"

Anna shrugged, "Maybe someone is interested in keeping this particular document safely hidden someplace else?" Ariel almost couldn't believe that it would be necessary but thought about the idea. "Well, where could that be? And why hide it so thoroughly when these already are? The teachers don't have any access to these documents anyway." You could almost hear the frustration in her voice. Anna tried to calm down her sister, "Well, then we'll just have to look everywhere in this office, it must be somewhere. I'll help you!" Ariel smiled warmly at her sister. She had always admired her determination, loyalty and her ability to make everyone around her fall in love with her.

They kept looking for two hours and Ariel was about to drop it because it seemed hopeless and the cleaning personnel would soon arrive and she wouldn't know how to explain them out of their situation if they got caught. But then suddenly Anna found a secret room in one of the bookshelves. "Uhm… Ariel?"

"Yeah?" Ariel turned around and found Anna standing with a whole stack of papers. "What's that?" Anna shrugged, "Well, it's all different information but apparently they all concern Elsa. Each paper has a picture of her." _Why do they have so much information of her? _Ariel couldn't help but wonder. "Okay, we can't read all of them now," The tall redhead thought out loud. "But we can copy them… Come on!" She whispered and they headed to the photocopier, carefully maneuvering the security cameras. They made copies of all thirty pages before they put them back in the secret spot, each paper in the right order. "Okay it's half past four now," Ariel informed. "The cleaning staff will be here in any minute now, so lets get out of here." Anna nodded and both of them locked the doors again and went home.

"Gosh, what a rush!" Anna exclaimed excitedly when they were back in the apartment. Ariel yawned exhausted. "Yeah, I guess we could say that it was a night for the books," she chuckled lightly before turning serious. "But it's best that we keep this to ourselves." When Anna looked at her confused she explained, "There's something wrong about this town. I don't know whether it's only the teachers of the school or all the citizens but whenever I try to convey my concern for Elsa, or just talk about her in generally, it's like people get scared. I can see it in their eyes, the fright. And then they remind me that Elsa is an adult and we really shouldn't pry in her private life before moving on quickly on another topic. It just isn't right…" She stopped talking when she saw Anna's goofy smile. "What?!" Ariel exclaimed confused. Anna wiggled her eyebrows as she teased, "Someone can't get their mind of this girl huh?"

"What?" Ariel exasperated though her blush exposed her. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Something is wrong!" She sighed frustrated when Anna only laughed at her enthusiasm. "Okay sis, I know you love mysteries but this has like come an obsession for you, and I bet it has to do with a certain platinum blonde that pulls your strings." Ariel face palmed herself in irritation and without a word she left her, still amused, baby sister to go and get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no!<em> Elsa thought anxiously as she woke up. _It's saturday, which means no school. I'm stuck here the whole day… _She didn't dare wait for Derek to wake up before she got up and made breakfast. Her wrist still hurt from the little surprise she came home to the day before. She got tears in her eyes as a flashback haunted her mind:

_Elsa went home from school disheartened because she had had to turn down Ariel's offer of the most wonderful weekend that she could ever dream of. But her sadness quickly turned into horror as she realized that Derek was home already. That was never a good sign. She froze outside the door for what seemed like an __eternity and was about to run away. But then she remembered the last time she had tried that solution, and what she has received as punishment for it, and dropped the thought to enter the house, her whole body trembling. She hobbled into the hall and hung up her worn out jacket before she was met with a stern voice. "Elsa get in here! I have a surprise for you!" He yelled and he didn't sound pleased at all. Reluctantly, she limped through the kitchen and into her room. She saw her stepfather working with something which hung from the ceiling. Elsa took a better look and realized it was a massive iron hook. She gulped and her breathing stopped. This couldn't be any good. "So," he smiled satisfied and gathered his tools in his box before pulling a rope from it. "I was bored and I thought I would prepare a little game for us." Elsa took an unconscious step back with trembling legs and he immediately saw it as an attempt to escape so he grabbed her wrists and pulled the gloves away, revealing hideous cutting marks, which didn't originate from self harm, and tied the rope around both of them. All she could do was, weep, sob, plead, and watch as he wiggled the rope around the hook and started pulling her up. He paused as she stood on her toes and said with a smirk, "Oh come on Elsa, don't you wanna play with me?" Tears streamed through her eyes as she __desperately shook her head and hoped he would understand for once in his life. But he didn't. His smile only grew wider and he started pulling again until she dangled over the floor. Her wrists burned terribly and she screamed in pain. But no one heard her. Only the man who was laughing at her desperate movements was there, in the room and abled to hear her agony. _

He had let her hang there until his football game finished and then he pulled her down so quickly that she had fallen on her already weak legs and collapsed on the wooden floor. Elsa squeezed her eyes together as she tried desperately to think of something else. The only nice thought she could find was about Ariel. _She really wanted me to go with her on this trip! Don't be stupid, she pitied you because you are such sad wreck to watch. And she is your teacher! How could you ever believe that she would want to be with someone like you?_ Elsa felt her gut twist in pain and a tear escaped her eye. _Think of something else, think of something else! _She flipped a pancake on the frying pan as her mind went crazy. _Think of something else, think of something else! _Another voice appeared in her head and she fell to the ground and her mind got hijacked by nasty memories from nasty episodes.

_"Elsa, Elsa? Where are you?" The voice was horrifying calm. __An eight year old Elsa pulled the duvet over her head as she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder until they reached her doorstep. The little girl trembled when the door opened with a long creak. She could suddenly smell a very strong scent, which stung in her eyes, coming from the person who, was now within her reach. The little platinum blonde hugged her little red teddybear tighter and squeezed her eyes shot when she felt the covers being pulled off her. "There you are," his husky voice spoke. She flinched when she felt his rough hand on her bare leg. "Elsa, I know you're not sleeping…" His intense words made her breath hitch and she knew she had revealed herself, but nonetheless she kept laying still like her mother had told her to. She even kept still when he started pulling up her nightgown exposing her legs, thighs and then stomach. She didn't know whether she was frozen in fear or just following her mother's advise but she didn't even move when his hand landed on her thigh. But with his next move she couldn't hold it back anymore because she started to scream, kick and hit out at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought hard to try and get out of his grasp. It was the first time she had felt his rough fist against her eye. The punch was so hard that it had brought her out of consciousness a few seconds and when the little girl started to sense again she immediately felt the absence of her clothes. She squeezed her eyes shot once more but couldn't help but let out her sobs. Then as if God had heard her prayers she heard a familiar voice exclaim in horror, "DEREK, GET OFF HER!" The hands immediately moved away from her lower stomach and a sound of a punch echoed in the room followed by the sound of someone leaving the room. But she didn't dare doing anything but lay still while sobbing. She didn't dare to hope that the hands wouldn't return or that the fists wouldn't hit her again. A period of time which seemed to last an eternity she felt a new pair of hands grab her and lift her in for an embrace. These weren't rough and cold like the previous pair, but warm, soft and familiar. The person began rocking her while she hummed softly. "M-mommy?" She squeaked with a tearful voice. Her mother only kissed her forehead and kept on rocking her in the most comforting way. "Shh…" She whispered. "I'm here, Elsa. I'm here… And I will never let him touch you again, don't worry, my sweet girl. As long as I live I swear he will never __touch you again." The little girl broke into sobs once more, letting out all her pain and fears, but didn't notice that her mother was doing so too.  
><em>

"Elsa!" A furious voice sent her back to reality again. She had been lying in foetal position on the floor sobbing and now Derek was standing over her with a fuming frying pan in his hand. She could smell something burnt and realized that she had left the pancakes. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" The raging stepfather spat at her. Elsa looked up her eyes wide in fear. It had been a long time since her mother had been there to protect her from the black haired man. "I-I''m s-sorry, I-I'll make some new ones," her voice trembled by the memory which had just haunted her mind. She stood up and was about to reach out for the frying pan when launched it alt her, striking her hands hard. She yelped painfully at the dreadful sensation of burning metal against her skin and fluttered her hand to try and ease the pain. She was just getting prepared for another beating when he grabbed the top of her T- shirt and pulled her closer. "You are _not _burning one single pancake again, do you understand?!" Elsa nodded instantly and he shoved her away before he went to his armchair and turned on the TV. _It must be my lucky day, _Elsa thought bitterly before she turned on the cold water from the tap and held her stinging hand under it.

"I'm going to Bergen this afternoon and I won't be home until tomorrow," Derek growled while they ate breakfast. At first Elsa thought that she'd imagined him saying it. But then the words finally started to sink in. He was leaving. He was actually leaving. She tried desperately to hold back her excitement when she responded, "Okay…" He narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at her for a long time before he finally looked down. "But you know what will happen if I should return home and you won't be here, I suppose?" Elsa shivered. "Y-yes! I'm not going anywhere, I swear!" She panicked and tried desperately to get his mind somewhere else. "What would you like for dinner when you return?" He sent her a glare, "Can't you think by yourself just once in your entire life?! I trust that you know what I want." Elsa nodded quickly and turned her gaze down once more. Ten minutes passed before Derek finished his meal and went to his bedroom to pack his things.

"If anything is in disorder when I get back, the consequences will be severe!" He threatened and Elsa felt a shiver through her spine. She nodded shortly before he sent a last glare and then started the car to leave the house. When she was absolutely sure she was out of sight from the outside world she went to the telephone and dialed Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

When Anna had returned from her and Ariel's little "break in to the school" she went back into her room where she had found her beloved boyfriend snoring. He hadn't noticed her leaving because of his deep sleep. Anna chuckled silently. Since she had gone he had apparently taken over the whole bed. She crawled up to his side and pushed him away gently, which resulted in him wrapping his giant arms around her in his sleep. She sighed and kissed his hand affectionately. He was like her own huge cuddling teddybear. In his arms she would always be safe. With this in mind she fell into a sweet deep sleep.

A phone suddenly buzzed and the redhead was awakened. She grabbed the object and mumbled in a sleepy voice, "Anna Shark here…"

"H-hello," a sweet voice spoke. Anna jumped out of bed when she realized who had called her.

"Elsa?!" she exclaimed happily as she ran out of the room and into the living room. She heard a soft chuckle from the other end. "What brings you to call me?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just thought…" The blonde hesitated. "I mean I just wondered if you're not busy, I mean…" Anna chuckled amused when she heard a embarrassed sigh from the other end.

"Well, I'm free today, why don't you come over? Ariel and Kristoff are here too. We live at ocean street five a. It's the first on the right, right after the Arendal bakery." She could practically hear the smile in Elsa's voice as she replied,

"That would be very nice, thank you. When may I come over?" The redhead shrugged,

"You can come whenever you're ready."

"O-okay… I'll be there in twenty minutes then, i-is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course! You are always welcome."

"Thank you! Uhm...! I'll see you?" Anna chuckled of this girl's adorable awkwardness.

"Yeah, see you in a minute, bye!"

"Bye!"

Then she hung up and Anna couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. She had to tell Ariel this. In all the three months Anna had known Elsa she had never spent time with anyone in the private. Ariel almost fell out of her bed when Anna had slammed the door open and yelped, "ELSA IS COMING, ELSA IS COMING!"

"For god's sake, Anna" The older sister groaned before the words finally sunk into her brain and she sat up straight. "What did you say?!"

"Elsa is coming over! She just called to ask but of course she was too insecure about how to say it that I had to ask her instead. But I convinced her!" Anna pointed at herself proudly. Ariel chuckled at her cheerful baby sister.

"Well, when will she be here then?"

"In twenty minutes," Anna replied happily. She didn't notice the horrifyed expression from her sister until she exclaimed in panic,

"Twenty minutes! That's just, just, just too soon." The older redhead jumped out of bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. "I have to get a shower!" She cried before shutting the door. Anna smirked. _Well, this is entirely a completely normal relationship between teacher and student, huh Ariel?_

* * *

><p>During the walk towards the Shark's Elsa had looked over her shoulder at least a dozen times checking if anyone should be following her. Now she was standing outside the apartment building, still wondering what in earth had gotten into her. Wouldn't it seem suspicious that the weird shut in freak was actually trying to be sociable with other people? The thought was immediately pushed away when she heard Anna's happy voice through the door phone.<p>

"Hi Elsa!" The blonde jumped up startled and pressed down the microphone button,

"H-hi Anna… I haven't even called you from down here yet.

"Oh, yeah about that… I just saw you standing there outside and a bit at war with yourself so I thought that you might need a gentle push." Elsa blushed and started fidgeting nervously.

"O-ok-kay…" Her stuttering resulted in her cheeks growing even hotter. Anna could see everything from her perspective and she couldn't help but giggle a bit of the blonde's uncomfortable situation.

"I have kept you out there for too long. Why don't you come in?"

"Oh, yes thank you…" Elsa replied shyly and stepped inside the building where she walked up two flights of stairs before she saw a smiling Anna in the doorway to the apartment. Elsa scratched her neck as she nervously walked towards the redhead. She didn't get far before she found herself wrapped in a hug. Her hands started trembling as her whole body tensed up at the contact. She didn't even hear what the freckled girl said as her mind brought her someplace else.

_"You, fucking bitch!" A man's voice screamed in her ear __while his fists met her cold skin. She couldn't feel the beating after the first ten minutes. Now she coughed out blood and her world had started spinning. He had stripped her from all of her clothes once he had brought her home and now her body was filled with purple bruises, blood dripping scratches and burning marks from his cigarette. In the start she had been humiliated but then her fear grew stronger than her "You will never try to disobey me again, do you understand that?! You are fucking staying with me the rest of your life, do you get that, huh? You fucking retard. You don't even know how much your mother owed me, and since she's dead, you'll be the one to pay back every cent!" She had stopped screaming. Her world was very blurry. She couldn't feel anything in this state so she was as cold as ice. A kick in her belly sent her throwing up for the fourth time. There wasn't any food left in her stomach so the vomit contained only stomach acid which made it smell even worse and hurt more in her throat._

"Elsa!" a voice suddenly tore her away from the horrifying memory. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Ariel and Anna's concerned expressions. Then she realized that her cheeks were wet and hot and her eyes were swollen. She had cried and now she felt panic overwhelm her. All of her defensive walls had broken down and when she saw the huge muscled boy behind the two girls, she snapped. With wide fearful eyes she started backing away slowly. "Elsa, please tell us what's wrong," She heard the older redhead say. But she couldn't possibly. Ariel didn't know what a severe danger Elsa almost had put her into by coming to the apartment. _How could I be so stupid and reckless?! How could I be so selfish?! _She asked herself repeatedly while stepping further and further away from the two sisters never taking her sight off them. Ariel tried to move towards the girl like one would move toward a frightened animal.

"Elsa, please come in and lets talk about this, or if you don't want to we can talk about something else," the teacher said desperately in an attempt to calm the blonde down. The view from the blonde's side had become blurry because of her lack of air and now everyone looked like her stepfather which frightened the girl even further. "I-I'm s-so s-s-so-orry," she stuttered. The blonde's agony was clear to see. Anna had started crying and blaming herself for hugging the poor thing. She felt like it was her fault that she was in such a panicked state.

Elsa got more and more dizzy as her vision blackened. She had backed into the wall and sled down against it, which had made her curl into a protective ball. The sounds had become faint and the last thing she was able to hear was a dark voice inside her head saying,

_"The next time this happens you are going to die,"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Anna asked nervously when Ariel returned from her bedroom in where the blonde man had brought Elsa. Right after Elsa had lost her consciousness Kristoff had gone to pick her up and carry her inside. He was so shocked of how light weighted this girl was that it almost made him cry.<p>

"She's still unconscious," Ariel explained, her voice hoarse. She wasn't sure what had just happened. The sight of the pale girl's frightened figure had touched her heart so badly that she had started sobbing once Kristoff had left the room. Anna, who could see that her sister had cried, ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Ariel couldn't help but let out a little sob.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out," Anna comforted. The older redhead sniffed and pulled out from the embrace,

"This is growing more and more scary… I just feel like something is utterly wrong…" Her face turned thoughtful and the younger girl gave her questioning look.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" She demanded impatiently. Ariel grabbed her arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think we should read the file now. I need some answers!" She saw how her baby sister's eyes grew exited and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then she went to drag out the bund of papers in her bag. "If you'll take one part of it, then I'll read the other is that okay?" Anna nodded and was handed a stack of files.

"I should go home. Hans is irritated of my absence," Kristoff explained. "And I'm not sure that I want to know what you two are up to so… I guess I'll see you tonight?" Anna smiled and ran to kiss her boyfriend lovingly.

"I'm looking forward," she whispered in his ear and he felt a shiver run through his spine. He felt his cheeks heat up. Anna smiled slyly of his embarrassment.

"Wait!" Ariel exclaimed. "What's happening tonight, are you two leaving me?" Anna turned toward her sister.

"Well… Yeah, that's the plan… But you still have Elsa, I'm sure you'll find some way to spend your time." The older sister rolled her eyes. "Anna! Elsa is my student! It's not appropriate to have private relationships with your student."

"But you have a private relationship with me and Kristoff?" Anna pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not my point! If you were here it would just seem like she was visiting you and that would be okay, but if you are not here then it will look like she's visiting me!" Anna took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She went to her sister and took her hands.

"Ariel, it's not like you would be doing something disgusting. She is twenty one and you're twenty five. You can be friends without committing some crime." Ariel sighed. There was no way she would be able to say no to that face Anna was g

"Okay… I guess you're right… You can go wherever you want tonight. I can keep Elsa company." At this statement Anna let out a little squeak of happiness and squeezed her sister in a tight hug while repeating, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kristoff, who was feeling a bit misplaced in this situation cleared his throat nervously,

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then… bye!" And then he spun around and strode out of the apartment. Anna couldn't hold back her giggle.

* * *

><p>"Found anything that makes sense yet?" Anna asked in a dramatic exhausted tone. They had spent half an hour going through Elsa's at least a dozen of the files, all of them containing different information of where she had gone to school, where she lived, and of her family. Ariel let out a frustrated growl,<p>

"I can't believe this! We've gotten this far and still everything seem so twisted! There has to be something worth reading… hey! What is this?" Anna jumped out of her chair in excitement to go and see what her sister had discovered. She took the piece of paper Ariel handed to her and started reading aloud,

"Derek Hansson. Also known by his russian cover name as Bartok Kovientskji. Served the norwegian government by spending five years spying in the inner circles of the Sovjet's government in Russia before the crash of the Sovjet Union in nineteen-ninety-one. Seven years later he is married to the nurse Idun Christiansen and lives in Arendelle."

"That name…" Ariel muttered. "I've heard it somewhere before…" A spark suddenly lightened in her eyes as she preceded, "It's the mayor! The mayor of Arendelle! But what is he doing in Elsa's files?"

"I don't know… Maybe we should ask him?" Anna suggested but received a head shake from her sister.

"I don't think it's a great idea to reveal that we have been reading some clearly secret files of him… Maybe we could sneak it out of his wife, this Idun…" They suddenly heard a loud moan from Ariel's bedroom.

"I think she's waking up, I'm gonna get some water for her, Anna will you explain her situation?" When the younger redhead gave her questioning eyes the older sister explained, "It must be scary fainting like that and waking up in a totally unfamiliar room, don't you think?" Anna nodded understandingly and stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa's vision was blurry at first. Her head ached and stomach ached. The mattress she was currently lying on was much more soft than the old one she had at home. Her limps hurt like she had just received a thorough beating from her stepfather. She whimpered in agony and a little tear escaped her eye. When she was finally abled to flutter her eyes open she started looking around confused. The room was very cosy with a sea themed furnishing. The walls were bright white and so too the floor. Beside the huge bed there was a little night table with a picture of a newlywed couple. The man had red hair and the woman had hazel brown hair. They looked very happy. There hung paintings on the wall, all with a sea theme on them. One of them contained a seagull. Elsa felt so fascinated that she forgot all about her aching body and stepped out of the bed to have a closer look. There was ships on another painting and on this the artist had captured the light just perfectly shining on the sails that made it look glowing. She didn't hear the door creak open as she continued studying the art in awe.<p>

"Oh good! You're up!" a voice behind her startled her. Elsa turned around to find the concerned eyes of Anna watching her. She was suddenly all too painfully aware of the air on her legs and realized terrifyingly that her jeans had been taken off of her. Scars and bruises revealed themselves on her exposed limps and her breath hitched. At first Anna was a bit confused of the blonde's reaction but when she glanced down she froze in horror let out a shocked whine. Her legs was like a colored mess. All filled up with hideous bruises and scars that it was hard to see her normal skin color. It wasn't hard to see that she had been tortured, there was signs of old scars that hadn't gotten the chance to heal properly. If possible Elsa's face turned paler as she cowered into a little ball on the floor. She didn't hear Ariel, who had heard her sister's exclaim, burst into the room.

The older redhead found her little sister frozen in shock with her eyes locked on the little mess of a platinum blonde hair in the corner of the room. "Anna, what is it, what's wrong?" Ariel demanded worried. All the baby sister could do was point at Elsa and Ariel turned to the pale terror-stricken girl. She saw her legs and gulped. But she needed to appear calm, she was still Elsa's teacher and the oldest in the room.

"It's okay, sweetie," Ariel soothed gently as she approached the albeit hyperventilating girl. "We're not going to hurt you, everything's gonna be all right…" The redhead stopped when she saw Elsa's icy blue eyes looking upon her. It was like the blonde didn't recognize her in the current way her eyes was filled with fear when staring at the redhead. She tried, stubborn as she was, again by sending her a genuine gentle smile hoping that the blonde would finally understand that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie… Just let me help you, okay?" She sighed in relief when she found the blonde nodding slowly at her. Her eyes was breath taking. Those deep blue orbs was easy to fall into in any other circumstance. But now she had to be responsible and help the poor girl. She started by pulling her arms under Elsa's in a embrace and then helping her up and back to bed where she pulled the duvet over her again. When she and Kristoff had pulled off her jeans they had covered her body with the duvet in respect of her, so they hadn't had the chance to see those awful torture marks on her lower part. Ariel had a scary feeling that they would appear on other parts of Elsa's body too.

"I-I n-need t-t-t-to g-g-g-go home," the pale girl stuttered once the redhead had situated her in bed. Ariel shook her head firmly.

"You are not going back until you feel better," she informed sternly. Anna who had gotten over her shock was sitting on the edge of the bed with a sympathetic look on her face. "Maybe we should give her some water?" the younger girl suggested. Receiving a nod from her sister she poured some water in a glass from the bottle that Ariel had brought and handed it over.

"Here, sweetheart. Drink some water," Ariel whispered as she passed the glass from Anna to Elsa. Tears streamed down Elsa's pale cheeks as she let the cold liquid down her dry throat. She had never felt so safe since her mom passed away. The warmth was like a distant memory. At first she didn't quite recognize it and it felt a little strange in her normally cold body but when it slowly started to caress her inner guts she realized just how much she'd missed this particular feeling. And when Ariel leaned down to hug her trembling body she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out the sobs all the pain and fear she'd been feeling as long as she could remember. This embrace was like her lifeline in her eternal storm which prevented her from blowing away. She clung to it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank all of those who are favoring and following this story. You guys are amazing. And thank you for all of your reviews, they really motivate me to keep on writing. And thank you for your patience on this chapter, I hope it was worth it :). But I have to come with sort of bad news. I won't be able to update for a while now because I have a huge assignment in school I'll have to spend all of my time on. Things are a bit crazy right now but I assure you that there will be more but not for the next two months <strong>**unfortunately. Of course I can't guarantee that I won't find time to publish a new chapter but it is just not likely I'm afraid.  
><strong>

**But nonetheless I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and that this won't keep you from reading my future updates. :) **

**Hugs! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel walked out from her bedroom to find her baby sister sitting in a couch just outside. It was easy to see that she was still in shock. Tears streamed down her face while she was staring into oblivion with the saddest expression the older redhead had ever seen. The sight made her heart ache. Anna wasn't a person who would cry over nothing. To come to think of it Ariel had seen her cry more than usual these past few months where they had known Elsa. But she had to admit that things had changed a lot since they moved from Oslo. The community of Arendelle seemed so much more secretive. It was like everyone knew each other and had a hard time letting other people into the community. Ariel sighed as she sat down next to her baby sister and started to wipe away the tears.

"Hey," she whispered while caressing the girl's cheek. "Are you okay?" Anna turned her face towards the older redhead and explained, "I'm sorry… It's just… Elsa is just so… I don't know… maybe pitiful? I can't even explain this right. It's like she's hiding some huge secret from us that is tearing her apart but in the same time we are the only people who can help her…"

"I know…" Ariel said. "And I'll try and help her but for now I think you should keep a distance from her." The last words stung like a bee sting and Anna looked both angry and confused at her older sister.

"What are you talking about?!"She asked in a growl. Ariel sighed. She hadn't meant to upset Anna so she tried in a different method.

"Anna, I'm only saying that I smell something rotten is going on here and if that's the case I don't want you getting involved in it. And as far as we know Elsa could have, unintentionally of course, something to do with it. So I'm saying that I have to figure this out on my own. I really don't want your legs to look like Elsa's, do you understand." Her voice had grown firm as her concern had grown bigger. Anna still looked reluctant and answered with an insulted pout. Ariel proceeded,

"Please promise me you'll go out with Kristoff tonight, forget about all the things that's going on right now and just enjoy yourself and then I'll promise you that I will figure this out so we can get some closure to this." Anna finally found her voice,

"Who was it that wanted me to be friends with Elsa in the first place I may ask?!" Her face was the color of a tomato due to her anger. "Who was it that helped you in your break in last night?! And just so you know, I'm not a little child anymore! Are you doing this because you need an excuse to be alone with her because if that is the case, I'm insulted that you can't just trust me enough to spit it out!" Ariel groaned irritated,

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she almost shouted. Anna flinched back at the words but it didn't stop Ariel from continuing. "When will you get it?! I'm not in love with Elsa! She is my student and I'm trying to help her! Nothing more! You and dad act like children sometimes, does it bother you that much that I'm gay?! You always act different around me!" She stopped when she saw her sister with tears in her eyes. The older redhead sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry Anna… I didn't mean that. I know you would ne-"But Anna cut her off by startling her with a loving embrace. Ariel melted. She stroke the strawberry blonde locks of hers and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to feel different," Anna sniffled into her sister's shoulder. "I want you to be happy." The confession made a tear escape the older redhead's eye and she smiled. Anna really had the talent to charm everyone. Ariel pulled away slightly and caressed her sister's cheek. Then she let her eyes wander over the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" She exclaimed and grabbed her baby sister's hands. "We better get you ready for the date tonight!" Anna smiled at her sister as she was dragged into her room. "Okay!" Ariel exclaimed as she went through the younger redhead's clothes. "What do we have here?" She pulled out some dresses and threw them on the bed before she sat down in a chair nearby and looked at Anna with expecting eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and try it out." Anna giggled and started to change.

* * *

><p>When Elsa finally opened her eyes she was aware that she had fallen asleep again. But she couldn't help it. It was like she was catching up on all the years she had been forced to sleep on that stinking mattress. It was dark outside now, which told her it was around evening time. She sat up and was suddenly reminded of what had happened. A chill was sent through her body, starting from her frozen gut. She felt cold sweat on her forehead as well for her hands. <em>How could I be so stupid?! <em>She asked herself as she started hyperventilating. Derek would kill her if he found out. When he found out. Her late actions had been just as suicidal as if she'd jumped off a cliff. There would definitely be rumors now… she felt the familiar tears running down her cheeks and she was frozen in place. She didn't even know how to get out of there without causing any suspicion. _What have I done?! What have I done?!_ Suddenly she felt something coming up and in her panic she ran out of the room desperate to find a bathroom in where she could vomit. She had forgotten all about her lack of trousers as she burst out of the room.

"Elsa, is that you?" She heard Ariel's voice call. From the bathroom her angelic figure stepped out only wearing a house rope and a towel around her hair. Elsa's eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom and started to puke in their toilet. It was the most humiliating experience she had ever developed. Ariel was just staring at her in shock the whole time. When Elsa couldn't let anymore out she flushed and locked her head between her legs to ease the dizziness. Her body trembled furiously. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and soon she was wrapped in a hug from behind. Ariels hand gently stroke her hair and released it from the braid so she could run her fingers through the soft platinum blonde locks and massage her scalp. _This is so not a normal teacher student relationship…" _The redhead smiled at the thought and felt her cheeks heat up.

Half an hour later Elsa had recovered from her panic attack and she was now lying in Ariel's arms on the bathroom floor. The redhead hadn't stopped brushing the platinum blonde hair but when she felt the girl had calmed down she tried talking to her.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered the question.

"Better," the blonde replied. It wasn't even a lie. In Ariel's arms she actually felt safe despite her situation. Normally she would flinch if anyone tried to touch her because most of the time someone made physical contact with her it was with hurtful intentions but with Ariel she was able to relax, just like she was with her mom.

"Good," Ariel tried to continue the conversation. "Will you tell me what happened to you?" She immediately felt the blonde tense up.

"I… It was my own fault actually… I… I fell down the stairs, because I'm such a clutz." Ariel nodded, not believing one single word.

"Okay…" she started. "Then tell me-" in a quick movement she tore off Elsa's long sleeved T-shirt, making the blonde yelp in surprise and flinched away since she now only was dressed in her undergarments. Ariel saw the deep scars from the lower side of ELsa's back and was overwhelmed by the most dreadful feeling ever. It made her almost shriek her next words. "What is this?!"

"Why did you do that?!" Elsa, who had crept into a corner of the room, shouted humiliated. She felt her eyes water once again like she wasn't tired of crying already.

"Elsa, since you refuse to let me help you, I have to force you."

"B-but I don't need your help, I'm fine! Now give back my shirt please!"

"Well, I can see that," a sarcastic tone dominated the redhead's voice. "Tell me what happened to you, now!" Her voice had grown stern and demanding and the blonde felt a bit intimidated by it. She answered with merely whimpers but Ariel didn't give in. "I'm not giving you permission to leave the apartment before I know why you look like someone has thrown you into the lion's den with a piece of meat straddled on your back!"

"I can't!" Elsa was sobbing now. "You'll get in trouble if I say anything!" Ariel's eyes softened.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. People do underestimate me a lot, but I'm stronger than I look." The blonde sighed,

"You don't understand… I'm as good as dead and so are you if I tell you. I've already brought you in danger just by coming here and I'm so sorry, it was so selfish of me. But maybe if I leave now no one will notice that it was you I visited and then you'll be safe. But you have to let me go…"

"Well, I'm not," Ariel stated strictly. "Do you think I am so stupid that I can't see that whatever this"- she pointed at Elsa's trembling body-"is, it has happened a couple if not several times… I know you think you can't tell me, but you can. And before you go on and ramble about how you are old enough to make your own decisions, then let me tell you that I have a right to stop you from endangering yourself and if necessary I can do it by force so I think you should give me a reason why I should let you go."

Ariel really tried to keep professional about the situation but she couldn't help but think of herself as a possessive lesbian and the fact that neither of them were merely naked and looked so submissive didn't help at all. _Will you stop thinking like that, you pervert! I think Anna finally is getting to you! She is your student for God sakes and this is a very serious situation! _Ariel shook off the bad thoughts in time to find Elsa gone. _Shit, shit, shit!_

She ran out the door in her rope and down the staircase. She could hear Elsa's hobbling footsteps in the end of the stairs and knew she wasn't far behind.

"Elsa, please stop!" she shouted begging. "You'll hurt yourself, please let me help you!"

Elsa didn't care about her lack of clothes. She was panting heavily as she tried to escape Ariel. But she was slow. Her legs were too weak and she could hear the redhead getting closer. On top of it the older woman was being so loud it was impossible not to be noticed by the other people. She couldn't trust other people. She could trust no one but herself. In panic she decided it was best to hide.

She found the nearest small alleyway and hid behind a container. Her heart beat fast as she tried to determine whether she was safe or not. She waited a while before she could hear footsteps getting louder and she held her breath.

"I'm sorry Elsa… I really didn't want you to be afraid of me," she heard Ariel mumble. Apparently she was standing on the other side of the container. "If you really wanna go then here is your clothes. I won't force you to anything, don't worry…" Elsa took in a deep breath before she stood up and faced the redhead. She was handed her shirt and trousers which she changed into immediately.

"Th-thank you," she gave a weak smile before she looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly she realized the small distance between them. Ariel seemed like she was in a haze too just staring at Elsa's delicate lips and unconsciously licking her own at the same time. Elsa let out a breath before she closed the final distance and sealed both of their lips. Ariel's eyes shot wide as Elsa's mouth moved over hers. She broke the kiss gently and watched the blonde with pitying eyes.

"Elsa I…" She didn't know what to say. She knew the blonde only had kissed her because she was in some kind of fragile emotional state where she needed closeness and she didn't know how to react on it. It hadn't crossed her mind how much she had liked the kiss herself.

Elsa was in shock over what she had done. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head slowly not believing what was happening.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she whimpered before she ran away, half hobbling due to her weak legs.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really couldn't help myself. I should be writing on my huge assignment but this was somehow way more appealing. But I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll see you the next time :) Merry Christmas, and happy holidays :D<strong>


End file.
